Solangelo 1st Date!
by EmmaChase4
Summary: Jason and Percy get overprotective when Nico gets asked out by Will! If you do not ship SOLANGELO! then do not read
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING: ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN

* I am in the faze where my OTP is Solangelo….and for a good reason too! They are so cute together!

3RD POV

Will took a deep breath and approached Nico. Nico di Angelo was a child of Hades' and one of the only one in Camp Half-Blood. Hazel didn't count because technically she was a child of Jupiter. It was a few months after the War and Will had already been crushing on Nico, but since the war was coming soon he had put aside his feelings.

"H-Hey Nico?", Will casually said. Nico turned around. He replied, "Hey Solace.". Nico was so casual sometimes. He had a tendency to keep people out of his life. Will intended to change that. "I was wondering..", he started to say slowly. He didn't want it to come out that fast. "Will you go out with me?", he rushed. He breathed. He had let Nico know that he wanted to go out with him which was the goal.

Nico blushed, he looked red in the sunlight. He started to say,"Sur-.", when Jason and Percy came into the scene.

"Hmm…", Jason said," What do you say Perce? Should we let him?". Jason and Percy were like brothers to Nico secretly thought of them as father figures.

"I don't know.. Who's the girl, Nico?", Percy had a knowing glance in his eyes.

"It's Will….", Nico said. "Oh..", Percy said, "I didn't know that Will was YOUR TYPE!". Jason's hand went to his face. Percy had been teasing Nico and asking him what he meant by not his type.

"Absolutely not, Nico. No dating. As the "Older brother" I forbid you.", Jason said sternly.

"I'm older than you Jason.", Nico replied annoyingly. Every Time they, Percy and Jason, forbidden him to do anything he always had to bring up that he was older than them by many years.

"You always have to ruin my moments don't you…", Jason said sadly.

"Nico, just when you get the chance, tell me your answer alright?", Will said cautiously. As if Percy and Jason might team up on him and destroy him right then and there.

"Wait! Wil-", Nico was cut off by Jason saying in a dangerous tone, "He'll get back to you when he gets back to you."

"Jason! Percy! You're not my fathe- I mean my older brothers! You're not related to me! So don't take control of my life!", Nico said in a very annoyed tone.

"Nico? Technically we are related….", Percy said. He seemed proud of himself that he wasn't so behind on the news.

"Nico? Did you just say, father? You think of us as fathers?", Jason replied, shocked.

"N-No! I said, brothers. Anyway, I'm going out with Will. With or without your permission!", Nico replied angrily.

"Fine, go ahead. We give you permission.", replied Jason and Percy.

Nico went down the hill calling out to Will. Little did he know what lied ahead when Jason and Percy took control of fate. Jason and Percy high fived each other because there plan had worked. Jason embraced Percy, and then let go quickly.

"OMG, Solangelo! We have to get a video of their date!", Jason squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd POV

A few months later…..

Will, the son of Apollo, stepped out from the infermerarty. He hadn't forgotten the feeling when he first asked Nico out. He had been so nervous, but deep down inside he knew the Nico di Angelo liked him too. It had been sunny and chilly, the perfect condition for hanging outside. Although it was forecasted to storm in a few hours. Will skipped along the path of cabins and stopped at the gloomy and black Hades Cabin. He knocked on the door and opened, and went inside.

"Hey! Neeks! Guess who it is?", Will sang out happily. Nico looked up from his book from a black comfy couch and said annoyed, "Will? I can see you."

Will pouted, "Come on Neeks. You just had to ruin my dream did you?". Will walked over to the couch and pushed Nico over. He sat on one end with Nico leaning on him.

"Why are you here?", Nico asked. He looked up at Will. Will smiled and said, "I'm here to get you outside. Look at this place so dark and gloomy.".

Nico pouted and wined, "I like it dark and gloomy. It represents my dark evil soul.". Will shook his head and stood up.

"Come on, your soul isn't as dark as you think.", Will pointed out. He leaned in and wispered, "Come on Nico, come out, and spend time with me. We can bake?". He leaned in and kissed Nico's forhead. Nico rolled his eyes and complained, "Will! Why do you always have to do that?".

Will grinned and replied, "Come on.". He pleaded with his eyes which Nico couldn't say no too. He finally gave up and stood and grabbed a grey hoodie with white strings. Will dragged him outside and said, "We're gonna bake today,."

Nico's eyes lit up. He loved sweets and he loved powdered sugar. He looked up at Will, "Really?".

"Really.", Will promised. Will lead them to the Big House and walked in towards the kitchen. Leo had built the kitchen out of his love to bake. Will brought out the _100 sweets Demi-gods will crave for by Leo Valdez._ He flipped towards the page of chocolate chip cookies.

"Death Boy, get some flour, eggs, baking soda, chocolate chips, sugar, butter, and water.", Will commanded.

"Don't call me Death boy, Sunshine.", Nico growled. Will kissed the top of Nico's head and replied, "I love you too Death boy."


	3. Chapter 3

3rd POV

"Nico! That's too much sugar!", Will exclaimed. He shook his head, Nico was always eating unhealthy.

"There's no such thing as too much sugar, Will!", Nico cackled. He started to mix the bowl. WIll sighed and went along to help Nico. After several attemps to start over, they used their original mix. Nico and Will started to take the cookie dough and shape them into balls, but Nico took huge chunks of cookie dough and molded them.

"Neeks? How long do we have to bake them for?", Will asked. Nico looked at the recipe, with flour in his hair, and replied," 400 degrees for 9 minuites.". Will nodded and set the oven and put the cookies in. He took them out 9 minutes later. Nico grabbed for a cookie, but Will swatted his hand, "Death Boy! You could get a burn!".

Nico rolled his eyes and replied, "Come on, Sunshine.". Will took a bite of the cookie and gagged.

"Death Boy. I think you put to much sugar in this…", Will complained. He looked up to see Nico spreading the powder sugar ontop of the already sugary cookie. Nico took a bite of the cookie. His eyes widened.

"Will! WIl! This cookie tastes greate! You should try some!", Nico said eagerly. Will took a step back. He asked Nico," Death Boy? Are you having a sugar rush?".

"What's a sugar rush?", Nico asked. Laughing maniaclly. Will's eyes widened. This had only happened once before in their relationship and it was not the best experience. Will grabbed Nico frantically whispering, "Nico? Nico? Calm down!". Although Will was an excelent healer, when it came to Nico and his sugar rushes he was no match. Nico broke free, although Will's grasp was strong.

He ran through the doors and he laughed. Percy, and Jason who were spying looked alarmed.

"Nico? Hey buddy? Are you okay?", Jason asked, concerned.

"Who's Nico? Who are you people?", Nico giggled.

"Jason! Help me! Nico got a sugar rush again!", Will cried to Jason. Jason looked alarmed but tried to grab for Nico. Nico immedientley shadow traveled. It was his first instinct.


End file.
